


Meet the Mers

by Jukraft



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, MerMay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukraft/pseuds/Jukraft
Summary: It began as an art treatedAnd I became so much more...In addition to the awesome work of Author of KheiosCome and meet the mers behind the story
Kudos: 8





	1. W and Martin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Author_of_Kheios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/gifts).



> This is my first time here posting Anything and I very much hope I'm doing it right! So, have mercy with me 
> 
> A while ago, good ol' Kheios and I had an idea  
> Now here are the first, two mers, of the series Mer-Quarium  
> All the above Characters are gona be mers. Ther are also, all finished  
> Whit every new story that Kheios will let lose on you, I gona post a new mer here, with a few lines on explanation 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡
> 
> (All the pictures posted here are done by me. Don't think I need to add the artist in that case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some fixing on the last chapter 
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious till now. English isn't my first language.

W 

_Opisthoteuthis Adorabili_ ore adorabilis octopus 

The very first mer Elijah cough befor even realizing it. Born out in the ocean, but raised inside the facility he adapted quickly to humans and there behaviors.

Even though he never speaks a word. 

W knows no personal space and almost no fear. He will approach everyone that he likes and will hug the live out of you. 

Martin 

_Laticauda colubrina_ ore coral reef snake 

After the attack of an sea monster, in which his sister Sally was deadly injured, Martin was forced to approach an human vessel to save them both.

They where taken to AquaLife, but Sally did not made it. 

Drifting in depression, he was found by W, who filled the gaping hole in his heart. 


	2. North

_Architeuthis dux_ ore giant squid 

Hold in captivity and forced to entertain humans for the last 5 years, she got freed from Allen and his squad.

After recovering physically North was released into the main tank with the other mers, where she "adopted" W and screeched at Martin. 

Not long after that, Lucy came into her life and North feel for her not long after. 

Never tell North that she has a crush on Lucy thou. It will be the last thing you do...


	3. Josh

Manta ray ore _Mobula birostris_

Josh is the only mer, that came to AquaLife on his one free will and did so quite unusually.

Being a mesuline of wisdom, he has a desire to learn and know as much as he can. Knowing that the ocean can yust provide him so much, he turned to the one man, that could. 

Elijah Kamski

In him he didn't yust find a new friend, but also an ally to spread his word, in hope that mer and humans, can one day live in peace. 


	4. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally found out how to add pictures!   
> Many many thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyYes/pseuds/SammyYes

__

_Cheilopogon melanurus_ ore Atlantic Flying Fish 

Raised by an old lady like he was her own. Simon never had contact with other mer even if he lived in the ocean. 

Being so close to humans, awoke greed in some.

So one day a group of man came, and stole Simon away and landed the old lady in the hospital. 

He now is of to a bumpy start in AquaLife, and under his own kind for the first time. 


End file.
